Two Girls Talk
by Rei Uta
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the fallacies in Tangled and Frozen? Let Rapunzel and Elsa point them out!
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the fallacies in Tangled and Frozen? Let Rapunzel and Elsa point them out!

This is Chapter 1: All Tangled Up!

* * *

"Where's your baby sister?" Elsa tilts her head up at the greeting, initial amusement in deep blue eyes turning to shock as the speaker drapes herself lazily over Elsa's straight backed frame and forces her into a slight hunch. "Hello to you too Punzie." She tweaks a nose in revenge, laughing at the squawk of protest that earns her and the weight removes itself to wriggle on to her dressing room table.

('Rapunzel looks lovely as ever in a sweet lavender top with pink swirls crawling up the sides and white shorts, even in her new short do.' Elsa appraises, silent scrutiny instinctive.)

The girl notices where Elsa's eyes are focused on and sighs in pure aggravation, pinching one of the now trimmed locks between her thumb and forefinger. "Is this really that bad?" She grouses with a frown that mars her pretty forehead. "I swear, 'Flynn' is the absolute worst, co-star ever! The director said to just 'make the action' and pull off the wig in the shoot, but he has to screw it up and actually cut my hair!" Rapunzel adds an offended sniff to the end that sorts of ruins her intended effect, and her platinum blonde friend has to hide her amusement behind her script, lest she incurred Rapunzel's wrath.

"I don't know," Elsa fakes indifference, eyes moving back to her lines. "You two made a pretty cozy picture up on screen, and the lantern wooing scene did get you both nominated for 'Most Romantic Picture'. Let's not even talk about how many people you brought to tears at Flynn's revival scene."

Her friend snorts in response, crease deepening at the memory of. "He's so stuck up in real life that those bits were almost impossible to shoot! We only made the cut for the revival because he cut my actual hair like the cheap bastard he is and I was so heartbroken I didn't need those eye drops anymore!"

Elsa pauses in the middle of a comeback, a sudden thought occurring to her, prominent as the dead stars in the night sky.

"That scene was rather unrealistic though. Disney practically ruined the whole plot with that deus ex machina, even though happy endings make for good sales."

"What do you mean?"

"Your flower power." (Elsa manages a straight face for an impressive five seconds before Rapunzel's deadpan stare breaks her down into helpless giggles.) "By having your tear drop save Eugene in a spectacular light show, Disney seems to indicate that the flower's healing abilities also reside within you, instead of only in your hair as was previously suggested throughout the entire movie. Such a device made it odd for Mother Gothel to instantly turn old the moment your hair was cut, (not that it wasn't odd already, but I guess they just wanted a violence free, convenient ending?) and more so, for your hair to shrivel back into brown and even stop growing forever. Hair is constructed from dead skin cells. Are they suggesting that your cells don't die? That's ridiculous considering the final length of your hair. (Which also seems to conveniently change from frame to frame and situation to situation.)"

Rapunzel shrugs in reply, the gesture careless though Elsa can tell that she's thinking hard over it from the darker green of her eyes, now forest green instead of jewel bright. While waiting, Elsa fiddles with the strings of her cozy blue hoodie, breaking posture to lean back against the chair.

"One could explain the color changes as a side effect of the baby absorbing the sun's power, and that it is easier to channel those abilities through the mass of dead cells, because of less resistance?" The brunette chews on her lower lip, considering. "I mean, even as kind hearted as I am, I don't cry over every little wound someone gets." (That earns her an eye roll, which she replies to with a bright grin.) "The slightly out of place end scene is easy. Having Mother Gothel realize what you did would have made the film drag on longer and ruined the resolution climax. (So yes, Disney wanted a convenient ending.)"

"What about your feet though? Did you not feel any pain from running through the forest, tavern, canyon, cave and not to mention... The cobblestones in the town square?" Elsa contemplates poking the girl's slippers with her foot for a minute, decides she's too lazy and keeps her sneakers to herself. "Those scenes were daylight scenes, the ground must have been scorching hot to your feet and I don't think we even have to mention how dirty and full of twigs and thorns and evil little rocks everywhere else had."

Rapunzel shrugs.

"Those were filmed within the studio." She answers complacently. "They either reproduced crucial scenes in there and CGI-ed everything else, or conducted a massive clean up in marked filming areas. For the village scene, we had fans off camera to cool things off." ("That seems rather wasteful." Elsa's face crumples disapprovingly, even though she can't really say much, considering the amount the studio had wasted on her own film's special effects.)

Just then, the door to Elsa's dressing room nearly bursts open, and her friend's manager rushes in with harried hair, face, everything. "Rapunzel!" The caffeine high scarecrow taps his wrist watch with two fingers.

She valiantly holds back a sigh and hops off her perch on Elsa's table to follow the fussing man, turning to mouth "I'll catch you later." at her friend.

Her reply is a chuckle and the flipping of papers as Elsa bends her blonde head over the script again.

* * *

If you liked that, then please be sure to keep an eye out for Chapter 2: Frozen Stiff!


End file.
